<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Fired up by MeeVee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418580">All Fired up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeVee/pseuds/MeeVee'>MeeVee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeVee/pseuds/MeeVee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a story about Dr.Robotnik and Agent Stone, from when they first met and then how their relationship grows. There's some problems that arise between them but eventually it all ends good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is dedicated to my two friends who helped me inspire it. Hope you guys enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dr.Robotnik and Agent Stone have been working together for multiple years now, although it would seem that Agent Stone would quit or even that he would have gotten fired. That was never the case, Stone has lasted longer than any other assistant that worked for Dr.Robotnik. The two of them worked perfectly for each other. Eventually, it ended up with them forming a relationship outside of work, but no one else knew that. </p><p>Anyone who saw them would think that Dr. Robotnik was cruel to his assistant, that there was hatred between them. That was never the case, the truth was that Agent Stone loved the mistreatment that came from his scientist. Anytime that Dr.Robotnik pinned him to the wall was the highlight of Stone’s day, he couldn’t help but admire his boss. The power, the assertiveness, the way he commanded, and the control he had made Stone’s knees feel weak.  He knew Dr.Robotnik was a genius and he would always admire him for that, if it ever came to be Stone would blindly follow Dr.Robotnik through an unknown dimension.  </p><p>When Dr. Robotnik first met his assistance he thought he was like everyone else, stupid and boring. Their first week together on the job felt like a nightmare to Dr. Robotnik, he hated the assistant, and the feeling was mutual, Stone initially hated working for him. As time went on they got to know each other and Dr.Robotnik was taken back by his assistant. The loyalty, the submission, and the way he never gave up made Dr. Robotnik appreciate him.  That appreciation turned into other feelings but Dr. Robotnik would rather be dead than admit the admiration he had for his assistant. Frustrated by his emotions Dr. Robotnik decided to get drunk on one eventful night. He decided to drink because he felt that the world became too confusing and he felt that he had lost all control. </p><p>Agent Stone cared for the scientist and always made sure to take care of him by bringing lattes. Dr.Robotnik always claimed that he loved the way he made them, but Stone was smarter than that. He knew that was the way his boss was showing his true feelings, Stone also started to feel the same way but he didn’t want to lose his job. So he hid his feelings because he thought that by telling Dr.Robotnik how he felt, he would inevitably be pushing each other away. He didn’t want that, he got so used to working with Dr.Robotnik that he couldn’t imagine working under someone else. </p><p>That one eventful night Stone stayed at work later than normal, he wanted to check on Dr. Robotnik. He saw that the room had been destroyed, the papers were all over the floor, and broken pieces of glass next to Robotnik. Stone was worried for the wellbeing of the scientist, he knew the stress that came with the job and how Robotnik always needed to be in control. When Stone got close to his boss he saw that he had been drinking, for how long, he didn’t know. Robotnik offered Stone a drink, Stone agreed to the drink since he knew this was going to be a long night.</p><p>The two coworkers drank their worries away trying to drown away their feelings for each other. Dr. Robotnik was vulnerable in his drunken state and began to talk to Stone about his childhood and the horrible mistreatment he had to go through at the orphanage. Robotnik talked about the lack of love and loneliness he had felt as a child and how he still thinks he’s unloved and that he has no one. Stone drunk and without thinking told the scientist that he is loved and he can always count on him to not be lonely. Stone held Dr.Robotnik in a warm embrace, showing him that he wasn’t alone and that he was loved. Robotnik hugged back, they both stayed in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them wanted to let go, they held each other tight not wanting the moment to end. They ended the embrace and looked at each other lovingly wanting for more from each other. </p><p>Stone got pulled into Dr.Robotnik’s lap where the scientist gently kissed Stone on the lips. The kiss was sweet and nothing compared to the future kisses the two will end up sharing. The next kiss they have is rough and lustful, Dr.Robotnik pulls Stone closer to him and they are chest to chest. Both are full of lust and hurriedly try to take each other's clothes off going to the table closest to them. Robotnik pushes everything from the table to the floor not caring about the mess and tells Stone to bend over, he willingly does and uses the table as support. Robotnik wraps his hand around Stone’s neck and starts to go at it from behind. A whimper escaped from Stone, he never felt anything as good as Robotnik. </p><p>The action started out slow, but that’s not what  Stone wanted, so he begged Robotnik to go fast. Robotnik ordered him to beg to make it sound that it was what he really wanted. Without fail Stone begged telling him that he can handle it, Robotnik goes faster. He no longer cares about being gentle, he only wants to hear his own name being moaned, making him feel needed by someone. The desperation of hearing Stone moan “Robotnik” turned him on, he couldn’t control himself.  Their moans can be heard in the silence of the room, echoing their love and need  for each other. </p><p>After going at it with each other, Robotnik was ready to cum. He pulls out just in time to ejaculate his cum into Stone. After finishing Robotnik got a towel to clean Stone, both were tired and wanted to go home. Robotnik ordered his robots to clean the place up while they got dressed. Nobody said a word on what happened but deep down they knew that things will never be the same. Stone was afraid, afraid that the scientist would fire him and that this was just a mistake, that it was never meant to happen. Stone didn’t dare say anything afraid that speaking up will cost him his job.  </p><p>It was Robotnik that was the one who spoke up first, he asked Stone to stay the night at his place. </p><p>Stone excitedly responded “Yes!!!” He really cared about the scientist and he was glad that they could at least have a chance to talk about the event. </p><p>They got inside the self-driven car and went to Robotnik’s place, the car ride was dead silent. As they got to the house Stone asked where he would be sleeping. Looking at him like an idiot, Robotnik told him that they would be sleeping in the main bedroom. Neither of them could hide their nervousness as they entered the home. The walk to the room could have been the walk of shame, neither man could look at each other. Avoiding eye contact they got undressed and got under the covers. In bed they faced each other but still didn’t say a word, Robotnik placed a kiss on Stone’s forehead and told him goodnight. They both fell asleep, avoiding the now elephant in the room. </p><p>Morning came and the two woke up in each other's arms, having the worst hangover imaginable. Both of them still remembered the events of the night before, flustered from what happened, they had no other choice but to talk to each other, avoiding it will not help them since they had to work together. Stone opened his mouth to speak first but Robotnik interrupted him, with a shaky voice he said, “Everything I told you last night about my feelings was real, and I can’t keep pretending that I don’t have feelings for you. I don’t hate you and that makes me confused.”</p><p>Stone, content that Robotnik wasn’t regretting what happened, replied with “I’m glad that you don’t hate me.” </p><p>He didn’t know what else to say and neither could the scientist, instead of continuing the conversation they both headed to the kitchen to get rid of their hangover. Stone didn’t know what to do in the kitchen so he just sat in a chair next to Robotnik, who just ordered a robot to make them a meal. While they were waiting, they had a conversation about their relationship. It was forbidden for them to date since Robotnik was the boss and the relationship had a power imbalance between them. They promised to keep their relationship a secret from everyone and just act like they always do. It wouldn’t be hard since Robotnik always pinned Stone to a wall and got real close to him. They would also let the relationship develop more and see where it will end up, rushing in would never lead to anything good. </p><p>Breakfast wasn’t anything special they just ate in silence while at times they made eye contact with each other. They needed to get ready for work, being late to work wasn’t an option and it would make them suspicious. Stone and Robotnik not wanting to waste time or water took a shower together. It was a challenge for both of them two not just jump to each other and make out furiously in the shower. The way they admired each other in the shower was proving a challenge between both men, but if they wanted to continue what they had then they needed to wait after work. </p><p>Managing to arrive at work on time, they continued their schedules the same as always. The room from the night before was clean, showing no evidence of the mess before. As everything stayed normal at work, but at home, it was another thing. At night the moans from each other could be heard in all the rooms from the house. Although some nights it was just cuddling and relaxing. Work was stressful and a break was needed at times. Since they lived at two different places they rotated the location on where they spend their night, on rare nights they just slept in their office at work. Eventually Stone just decided to move into Robotnik's home.</p><p>Life for both men looked good, nothing changed much for both of them. Even though they said that they would take things slow, that wasn’t the case. All of that having in a matter of months, they haven’t even known each other for a year. This caused a problem for both of them. Robotnik was not the most honest man alive, but he never intended to lie. It wasn’t even a lie, he was just avoiding the truth. Not telling Stone the truth wasn’t lying, that is what Robotnik kept telling himself when he saw his agent’s eyes looking at him with admiration. </p><p>Stone was glad to work for Robotnik since the scientist chose him from all the other candidates for the position. Making him feel special knowing that the scientist needed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter was more to establish their relationship. This chapter has more plot which is why this chapter is longer than chapter one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone and Robotnik have been dating for almost a year, their relationship was going well. Not only has their relationship been going well, but it was about to be Stone’s birthday and he was dying to go to the fair. For Stone, the fair was a very romantic place to be at to hang out with your significant other. The food, the games, and the Ferris wheel were all the fun things he wanted to do at the fair. Robotnik was also something Stone wanted to do at the fair but that’s only if Robotnik will let him. </p>
<p>Stone isn’t one to celebrate his birthday, to him it never felt that he was important enough to celebrate his birthday. This time it was different, he was excited because he got to be with his favorite person, Dr. Robotnik, and the scientist saw Stone as someone important. They both decided to take a few days off from work to have the weekend for themselves. Dr. Robotnik wasn’t a huge fan of celebrations that weren’t for him, but anything for his agent to make him the happiest man. The smile that Agent Stone did when he was genuinely happy made Robotnik appreciate life. </p>
<p>The fair didn’t seem like a good idea to go with Dr.Robotnik since he hates everyone except Stone. The fair was crowded and sticky, the perfect recipe for disaster, but Stone stayed hopeful, that’s why he was going to wait until the last minute to tell the scientist. Dr.Robotnik didn’t know that Stone wanted to go to the fair and thought that they will just be fucking the entire weekend.  Maybe there will be a cake somewhere in between all the fucking. The day before Stone’s birthday was spent at work, the agent and scientist were excited all day and couldn’t contain their excitement. From all their time dating, the two men never had a break from work to just be with each other.  This was going to be their weekend getaway. When they got home the first thing they did was go to bed. The men were tired and needed the energy for the next day. </p>
<p>It was after midnight when Robotnik woke up from a nightmare when he saw his agent snuggled up next to him, his heart warmed with love. He loved him but he was still afraid to say the words aloud. It was never easy for Robotnik to talk about his feelings, the vulnerable state that it left him at was never something he wanted to experience. He was afraid that by saying those words he would scare away Stone, that he will finally realize that the great scientist he works with is nothing but a pathetic loser. Robotnik hides behind a facade, a great illusion in order to make himself feel better. Stone saw through the illusion and knew what Robotnik has gone through, and because of that he always made sure to show love to his scientist. </p>
<p>Robotnik didn’t want to wake up Stone, so he just stayed awake next to him until he eventually fell asleep. Which didn’t take long, with his agent next to him it was easy to fall asleep. Hours later it was the afternoon since they overslept, this time it was Stone who woke up first. Stone saw how peaceful Robotnik looked, for a moment one could forget he was an evil scientist. Moments like that made Stone want Robotnik to be more vulnerable around him, but due to Robotnik’s past, that would be impossible. Stone caressed Robotnik’s hair, causing him to wake up, afraid that the scientist was going to be grumpy, moved his hand away from Robotnik’s hair. </p>
<p>“Why did you stop, I was enjoying that” was all that Robotnik said with his morning raspy voice. </p>
<p>Stone continued caressing the scientist's hair, he knew this was his time to ask to go to the fair. The moment Stone mentioned going to the fair, Robotnik’s immediately stood up with his eyes widened, he was now fully awake, and he started to protest going. </p>
<p>“WHAT?!?! But there’s people there, wouldn’t you want to enjoy just being here at home, while I make you scream out my name in pleasure?” Robotnik wanted to change Stone’s mind as fast as possible, the fair was the worst place to be at. </p>
<p>“Please, for me? It’s only for the night and it’s my birthday,” was all that Stone needed to say in order to change the scientist's mind. Robotnik really couldn't argue against his boyfriend's wishes, especially during his birthday. Anything to keep him happy on his special day and if that meant going to a fair then he would be doing just that, the things he does for love. But due to the stunt that Stone did, he would make sure to punish him once they got home from the fair. Or he could just punish him right now.</p>
<p>Robotnik told Stone that they could go but under the condition that once they were home they wouldn't leave home for the rest of the weekend. Stone hugged Robotnik from the excitement, after the hug finished Robotnik pinned Stone to the closest wall, got close to his ear, and harshly whispered “Never pull a stunt like this, and Happy Birthday love.” Robotnik kissed Stone’s forehead lovingly and then left to make food. Stone was stunned, thinking about the mood change from the scientist and also because he never got punished. Although he knew that the moment they got home their night would only get started. </p>
<p>Still stunned, Stone changed into his casual clothes and headed to the kitchen where he could smell waffles being made, his favorite. Since they have been dating, neither of the men has had a break from work so they only see each other with work clothes, pajamas, or nothing. But seeing Stone in his casual clothes made Robotnik feel a type of way that couldn’t be described. Robotnik commanded one of his robots to take care of the food because the moment Stone walked in, all Robotnik could do was head towards him, grab him, and kiss him. The kiss was neither soft nor rough, it was the perfect combination of both. </p>
<p>I love you, was all Robotnik could think about, the words not being able to escape from his throat. The fear kept coming to him whenever he wanted to say those words, they were so simple but saying them was hard. Instead, he complimented his boyfriend on his outfit and how good he looked in casual clothing. Stone was taken back by the behavior, Robotnik was loving, but that felt different than all the times they have kissed. Stone knew better than to ask and see what’s wrong because Robotnik isn't’ one to share his feelings unless drunk and it's’ too early to drink. Instead, they both headed to grab the finished waffles and ate in quiet, neither knowing what to say. After they finished eating Robotnik finally changed to his casual clothes and both started to make plans to know what time to head to the fair. They decided to head there before the sun started to set. In the meantime, they baked a cake, sang happy birthday, and made fun of all the things movies got wrong until it was almost sunset.</p>
<p>It was time for the two men to leave for the fair when they noticed that the sun was starting to set. The car ride was only an hour and during their time there they listened to Robotnik’s evil song playlist. They got there before the place got extremely crowded so finding a parking spot was fairly easy. When they got out of the car Stone grabbed Robotnik's hand and dragged him to the ticket booth. Robotnik was the one who ended up paying for the unlimited ride passes, but seeing Stone happy was worth the money.  </p>
<p>It would be an understatement to say that Robotnik was unhappy about being in the fair, he was getting more and more agitated the more time he spent there. He didn’t dare say anything to Stone in order to make him happy, but once they got home, Robotnik would make sure to take his frustrations in bed. Robotnik was one thread away from losing his mind, his anger was the hardest to control and Stone was able to notice it. He knew it would be a bad idea to invite the scientist to a loud crowded place. In an attempt to make him feel better they lined up to the Ferris wheel for them to have some alone time together for a while. In the line, Robotnik seemed to calm down a bit until someone accidentally spilled a soda on him. Murder has never looked so good for Robotnik, and at that moment the fact that he didn’t kill anyone was a miracle. </p>
<p>Robotnik has lost all control of his anger and almost punched the stranger. Stone managed to stop him before a fight erupted and he apologized to the stranger for the inconvenience. </p>
<p>“YOU SHOULDN’T BE APOLOGIZING TO THAT SENSELESS IDIOT, HE SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO US!”  </p>
<p>“Love, please calm down it’s almost our turn to go to the ferry.” </p>
<p>Stone did his best to calm the scientist, they were causing a scene, all Stone wanted was to have a fun date with his boyfriend. Robotnik saw the worry in Stone’s eyes and voice, so he tried to calm himself down. The wait for the ferry was silent, Stone was quiet since he didn’t want Robotnik to lose his temper, Robotnik was quiet in order to calm down and not destroy the whole place down. The pod of the Ferris wheel had two seats facing each other, each man sat in each one rather than sitting next to each other. When the ride started to move that’s when they decided to talk. Stone was the first one to speak up “Why can’t you be happy for me for a day, no not even a day, just for a couple of hours?” The question was harsh coming from Stone. </p>
<p>“What do you think I've been trying to do this whole time? Do you really think that I care about all THIS? All of THIS is meaningless ” </p>
<p>“Tell me Dr. what exactly is “all this” that you keep talking about, because I JUST WANTED TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT WITH THE MEN THAT I LOV-- CARE ABOUT!” </p>
<p>Robotnik flinched at the shouts from the agent, never in their time together has he ever raised his voice like that. Robotnik didn’t like to get yelled at, it brought him memories of his past causing him to get defensive about everything. The hurt was more apparent when instead of using love Stone changed it to care. Robotnik thought of that as Stone not loving him and thinking that maybe he was wrong about how they felt about each other. Being wrong was not something that Robotnik liked, with his pride and ego getting in the way, all he could do was make things worse. </p>
<p>“IT’S FINE, JUST SAY YOU DON’T LOVE ME BECAUSE I FEEL THE SAME!”</p>
<p>“DID YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME OR  WAS I JUST ANOTHER USELESS IMBECILE?!” Stone’s voice was starting to tremble with eyes threatening to water. </p>
<p>“I NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU! I NEVER EVEN WANTED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU ARE STUPIDER THAN YOU LOOK TO BELIEVE THAT I EVER WANTED SOMEONE TO HELP ME WORK! I’M A GENIUS WITH A 300IQ I DIDN’T NEED YOU AND I WILL NEVER NEED YOU!”</p>
<p>Stone's face dropped with disappointment and sadness, he thought that Robotnik was the one who wanted an assistant. All this time Robotnik told him that he chose him to work under him. All this time he believed that Robotnik saw something in him, that maybe he was special. All this time Robotnik was lying to his face, deceiving him. All this time he was being a fool to ever believe that Robotnik loved him. Without being able to say anything, all that Stone was able to respond with was with a stern “ok.” </p>
<p>Before Robotnik could respond, the Ferris ride was over, Stone was the first one to leave, followed by Robotnik. Neither man wanted to look at each other, Stone couldn’t look at Robotnik for the shame, humiliation, anger, and sadness that he felt. The agent was conflicted with his emotions, he thought it was his fault that he let himself believe all those lies, he thought that he should have known better. Robotnik couldn’t look at Stone for the fact that he knew he messed up, he never wanted the truth to come out that way. He knew it was his fault and not Stone’s, there was only one person to blame for what happened. He felt regret the moment those words left his mouth but due to them being angry he couldn’t stop the words before it was too late. </p>
<p>The moment that they left the Ferris wheel, Stone was walking toward the car, Robotnik was only following him since neither could enjoy their time at the fair, it was time for them to leave. The ride home Stone was just looking out the window, thinking about the events at the fair, he hated himself, the feeling of worthlessness was creeping upon him, he didn’t want to feel that way. He wanted to make the feeling go away and he knew exactly how. Robotnik on the other hand didn’t know what to do, he has never seen Stone this way before and emotions weren’t his best subject. Robotnik kept turning his head to see how Stone was, always wanting to say something to ease the tension. Robotnik debated within himself on whether to apologize or give the silent treatment. </p>
<p>At home, once the car got turned off and both entered their bedroom, Stone pushed Robotnik to the closest wall pinning him there. Tonight Stone was going to be the one in charge and Robotnik couldn’t do anything about it, not that he was complaining, seeing the agent in control made him horny. Stone knew he was going to have fun tonight, the scientist was going to please him, and apologize. Getting close to his ear Stone said in the sternest voice “You misbehaved tonight Dr., get ready to be punished” </p>
<p>“Yes, Sto-”</p>
<p>“Tonight you call me Agent. Now behave and get on your knees” </p>
<p>“Yes Agent” </p>
<p>Stone pulls down his pants and pulls his cock out. Robotnik starts to stroke it, moving his hand up and down, he starts out slow and slowly keeps getting faster. He then puts the cock on his mouth and starts to suck on it. Stone loved the way that Robotnik’s lips felt on his cock just moving up and down. The feeling of pleasure caused Stone to move his hands to the scientist's hair, grabbing on it the more pleasure he felt. Stone let out a moan, Robotnik was happy knowing that he was pleasuring his boyfriend, he didn’t stop until Stone cummed. </p>
<p>Stone pulled Robotnik up and threw him on the bed, taking off the clothes of the scientist and himself. Stone got the bed restraints and cuffed Robotnik down the bed. He positioned himself on top of the men and started to move his hips up and down, side to side. He wanted to hear Robotnik begging for more, to say that he needed him, how much he needed him. Stone wanted his name to be yelled out by Robotnik. He wanted to prove that the scientist does need him. The bed restraints made sure that Robotnik couldn’t touch Stone, to be so close in reach but unable to, turned on Stone more. </p>
<p>Robotnik moaned Stone’s name over and over, forgetting that he was only supposed to call him Agent. Stone got stopped to get the whip out and used it for every time that Robotnik said Stone instead of Agent. The whip left marks on Robotnik's skin, he wanted more, he wanted the Agent to mark him up and leave bruises, he wanted to be good just for Stone. Robotnik kept pulling on the restraints calling Stone’s name telling him how good he was. When the whipping stopped and Stone got back to being on top, Robotnik began to praise the agent, telling him how good he felt inside him, that no one else could ever compare to him in bed. Ready to cum Robotnik told Stone, who stopped and unrestrained Robotnik. </p>
<p>Begging Robotnik asked Stone to finish him. </p>
<p>“You don’t need me, so if you want to finish you have to do it yourself” responded Stone with a tone of mockery, referring to the words that Robotnik used. Stone never planned on finishing Robotnik and no amount of begging would change that. He wanted Robotnik to do that himself and show him how much he truly needed his agent. Robotnik knew that he wouldn’t be able to convince Stone to continue, so he just got on the bed and started to masturbate. He let his hand go down to his cock and started to move his hand up and down fast. Robotnik just looked in amusement, showing the scientist that he won't be as submissive as before. Stone showed his worth in bed and even if not many words were shared, the actions showed more than words could ever tell. </p>
<p>When Robotnik finished, both men cleaned up the room and went to take a shower to clean themselves. Before going to sleep, Robotnik asked for forgiveness and that he was ready to tell him the truth about everything.</p>
<p>“No more lies,” said Stone </p>
<p>“I promise, no more lies.”</p>
<p>Robotnik told everything to Stone, including the truth about his job. Stone was hired by the government to keep Robotnik in check, and that initially Robotnik never wanted him, he did learn to love his assistant. Robotnik was sorry, he was scared to tell Stone the truth in fear that he will leave, Stone just told Robotnik that he will never leave him. Robotnik finally felt confident enough to tell Stone how he truly felt. </p>
<p>“I love you” </p>
<p>“I love you too” </p>
<p>Those words were all that Stone and Robotnik wanted to hear. A smile was threatening to appear on Stone’s face but he fought it, still not wanting to forgive Robotnik. He was hurt and told Robotnik that even if he did love him, he was still not ready to forgive him for what he said. That was going to take time but he will forgive him in the future. Robotnik was just happy that Stone loved him back and he accepted that he would not be forgiven now but in the future, that was enough for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was dedicated to my friend, Happy Birthday, hope you enjoyed it :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still not sure how many parts this story will be so be prepared for more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>